Beacon Foreign Exchange
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Beacon is restarting its foreign exchange program. School princess Weiss Schnee is paired with French and mysterious Blake Belladonna and Hyper sisters Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose are paired with soft-spoken, Greek Pyrrha Nikos. However, tensions arise when Cardin sets out to make Pyrrha his... despite her crush on Blake. Futa, femslash and several cameos will arise in the story.
1. The buddies

**__****_I don't own RWBY._**

**__****_This is definitely getting out of hand. I've LITERALLY lost count of how many RWBY stories I've published since Friday. I'm just really excited to be bringing you guys this stuff. I mean, it's not like you don't deserve it. You totally deserve it. _**

**__****_Anyway, this is Modern High School Alternate Universe with Blake as a g!p/futa (whichever term you're cool with). You will learn with upcoming Frozen fics that I am fond of Modern High School AUs (as proven with my love for Arendelle High), though they don't always have to be futa. _**

**__****_You will also find with upcoming Frozen fics that I very much enjoy foreign exchange student fics as well. Most often, I enjoy French foreign Exchange students, but I will sometimes put certain characters in the correct nationalities, like with this. _**

**__****_Now then, sorry about the massive Author's Note, but you guys needed to know. Hope you like the chapter!_**

* * *

Weiss Schnee rolled her eyes at her best friend and captain of the cheer squad, Ruby Rose unable to keep a smile off her face as the redhead bounced around in glee. "Aren't you excited, Weiss?" Ruby squealed.

"How can you not be excited?" Weiss scoffed, checking her nails as she leaned against her locker. "A program dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, contests, a party! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this is absolutely breath-taking!" She spared a moment to place a hand against her chest, eyes closed in bliss before a voice cut into her reverie.

"You sure know how to take a good thing and make it boring, don't you, heiress?" Blue eyes opened to see Ruby's sister and football captain, Yang Xiao Long, walking toward the pair of them, bag slung over her shoulder in relaxation.

"Quiet you." Weiss huffed, turning toward the school doors as they opened. In walked several students, some obviously foreign, others only vaguely so. Vice Principal Goodwitch led the procession into the hallways, students who were not part of the program were ordered against their lockers to make room for the new arrivals.

Clearing her throat, the vice principal began. "Students, as you know, this year, the school is bringing back the annual Foreign Exchange program that was cut off due to lack of funding some years ago. I want all of you to be respectful and kind to these students and I would advise against causing trouble with them. Meaning no taunting of heritage or accents, am I clear?"

There was a collective call of affirmative and Vice Principal Goodwitch began dispersing the foreign exchange students to the person they would be spending the year with. Weiss waited for her name to be called, wondering if she was going to get the cute Scandinavian boy with the blonde hair or the tall French boy with large muscles... anything but the shorter, blonde French boy with shifty blue eyes.

"Weiss Schnee?" Goodwitch glanced around as the white-haired girl stepped forward.

"Here, Vice Principal Goodwitch." She called calmly.

"Ah, Miss Schnee. You will be assigned Blake Belladonna as your Foreign Exchange buddy until the year is over." Weiss' eyes widened when a girl with hair as dark as her namesake stepped from the crowd and made her way to her, nodding to her with a neutral expression. "Miss Belladonna prefers speaking in her own language since she is not yet comfortable with her English-speaking capacity yet. She is French, Miss Schnee, a language you are quite fluent in. I trust you will do your best to make her feel comfortable?"

"Of course, Vice Principal Goodwitch." Weiss agreed, motioning for Blake to follow her. The brunette accompanied her to her friends and nodded hello to Ruby and Yang as well, the greeting being exuberantly returned with large beaming grins from the sisters.

"Yang, do you think we'll get a student too?" Ruby inquired excitedly, bouncing in place and looking over the crowd.

"Of course!" Yang beamed. "I put my name in the roster eight different ways to ensure that I would get chosen somehow."

"You know that they check to make certain students signing up are actually enrolled in the school, right?" Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah, but if they saw a variation of a name, psychology has proven that they'll just assume it's one that they've seen before because we don't even fully read the words we see." Yang folded her arms in triumph as Weiss shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to get through to the blonde defense player. A few more names were called, Ruby bouncing on the balls of her feet and squealing the entire time. Finally, the moment the sister's had been waiting for arrived.

"Yang Xiao Long?" Vice Principal Goodwitch called, looking to the two sisters expectantly. Yang grinned to her sister and strode over to Vice Principal Goodwitch, a beaming smile in place. "You will be assigned our only Greek student, Pyrrha Nikos. She is a bit passive, so do be gentle with her, Miss Xiao Long."

"You totally got it, Ms. Goodwitch!" Yang agreed, shooting the redhead coming out of the crowd a thumbs up before leading her back to the group.

"Hi Pyrrha!" Ruby gushed, looking up at the green-eyed redhead excitedly. "I'm Ruby, Yang's younger sister. And these are Weiss and Blake."

"She knows who we are, you dolt." Weiss sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "She saw me walk up to accept Blake as my new buddy."

"Oh yeah." Ruby chuckled, turning back as Goodwitch finished calling out names for people.

Cardin Winchester?" Vice Principal Goodwitch came to the last name on the list and turned to the auburn haired boy who stepped forward. "Your assigned buddy is Miss Nora Valkyrie, one of our Norwegian students. She is a bit over-exuberant, but it should be no problem for you and your friends if she stays with you."

"Totally handled, Vice Principal Goodwitch." Cardin smirked, leading Nora back to his friends. When he had turned, a grimace made its way onto his face as he turned to watch all of the much more attractive girls walk off with other people. His eyes zeroed in on the Greek girl and the French chick she was walking next to. _There is no way I'm letting the Snow Queen and Redheaded Bimbo take the two hottest girls in the roster away from me._ he thought to himself, leading the group toward their classes.

Weiss walked briskly through the halls, Blake keeping step with her easily while Yang and Ruby bombarded Pyrrha with questions about her home. _Figures, I'd get stuck with the one that doesn't like to talk._ Weiss thought bitterly, watching the cute French boy named Gaston strut away With Anna Arendelle and her sister, Elsa. _Maybe if I put in a few good words to Goodwitch, she'll let me switch with the Arendelle sisters._ Casting a sidelong glance to her new housemate, Weiss curled her lip to see the girl walking and reading the book she had been carrying, paying no mind to anything around her.

_I can only hope._

* * *

**__****_Alright, as you can probably tell, pneumatic nationalities have been given. Nora's Norwegian, Gaston's French, Jaune's French, Blake's French, Pyrrha's Greek and so on. I believe the only one I kept American despite being an obviously Norwegian name would be Elsa because I wanted her and Anna to still be sisters. _**

**__****_Hope you guys enjoyed it despite all the cameos I put in. I promise I only put those in there for the story to at least have a little bit more... substance instead of just skipping over the people completely. Also, I needed a reason for Weiss not to want Blake as her Foreign Exchange student. So, drop me a review?_**

**__****_Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile._**


	2. Discontent

_**Okay guys, **_

* * *

Weiss glanced around the lunchroom as she sat with her friends and their foreign exchange buddies. Ruby was still chatting away with Pyrrha (they were on geography now), Yang was shoveling down her food and Blake-Weiss' eyes narrowed at the name-hadn't even touched her food, preferring to read the book that hadn't left her side since she'd arrived.

To say the white-haired girl was furious was an understatement. She had gone to Vice Principal Goodwitch with the perfect argument as to why she should have Gaston and not Blake, but had been thoroughly reprimanded and rebuffed, sent back to her exchange student with strict orders to apologize.

That had been the most humiliating part. She had been forced to apologize to Blake with Goodwitch watching her. By the time it was finished, it was all Weiss could do not to cry from enraged embarrassment.

And to top it all off, Blake hadn't said a word. She hadn't yelled or been angry as Weiss had assumed she would. She hadn't even changed her monotone expression into one of hurt or sadness. She had just nodded as if everything was alright and turned back to her book.

Weiss gnashed her teeth together angrily, wanting nothing more than to strangle the French girl for ruining her perfect opportunity to have someone worth having as a buddy. And she had to live with her for ten months while the Arendelle sisters got to take care of Gaston. _Hmph! I can't believe those reckless imbeciles got the cutest guy in the program while I'm stuck with the dumbstruck bookworm._ _Talk about unfair!_

Across the lunch room, Cardin was about in the same place as Weiss for the same reason. He had also gone to Goodwitch asking to have a partner switch, this time with Yang. Naturally, the vice principal rebuffed him, but Cardin asked about switching with Weiss right afterward and Goodwitch had given him detention as well as making him apologize to Nora.

The Norwegian had been completely blissful about the entire thing, telling both Cardin and Goodwitch that it was totally okay if he wanted to switch her out, prompting the vice principal to explain to her that all lists and pairs had been created far in advance and couldn't be changed now because accommodations were already set.

So now, while the Bombshell Sisters and The Ice Princess (the Snow Queen being Elsa Arendelle) got to live it up with the mysteriously hot bookworm and the sexy, shy athlete, Cardin was stuck babysitting the Norwegian Nutshell and her Chinese friend, Quiet Pink-Eye. Muttering curses at his own luck as the bell rang, Cardin stood and led the quintet behind him off to their next class.

"Come on, Pyrrha!" Ruby urged. "We don't want to be late for our next class. Mr. Oobleck is a real stickler when people come in late."

"Sounds like fun." the older redhead replied, giggling as Ruby tugged her along and Yang hurried after them, shouting, "Come on, you two! Can't be late, right Weissy?"

Weiss rolled her eyes and picked the last piece of her apple, popping it into her mouth. Blake glanced to Weiss as she stood, snapping her book shut as she turned to the cheerleader. "Are you... ready?" the brunette asked, causing Weiss to jerk back in surprise. It was the first time the girl had spoken all day. Her voice was monotone, but accompanied by the thick accent behind the words, the sound was very attractive. Weiss quickly got over her shock and rolled her eyes.

"Of course." she snapped. "We can't be late to class, after all. Let's go."

Blake followed behind her silently, not uttering a single sound as they made their way to the classroom. Weiss was perfectly content to keep it that way too. Taking her usual seat in the middle of the classroom, Weiss was surprised to see Blake move past her and take a seat all the way in the back row. Rolling her eyes again, the white-haired girl glanced to her best friend. Yang was stealing Pyrrha's attention for the time being, so Weiss thought this would be a good moment.

"Ruby!" Weiss hissed, gaining the redhead's attention.

"Yes?"

"Can you _believe_ the buddies they gave us?" the older girl scoffed. "What a complete insult."

"I don't know, Weiss." Ruby grinned. "Pyrrha may not have been what we were expecting, but she's still a really nice girl."

"Yeah, but it would be much better to have a hunk like Gaston! Instead, I'm stuck with... _her_."

Both glanced to the back where Blake had continued to read her book.

"Have you _tried_ to get to know her?" Ruby asked.

"Why should I?" the other cheerleader scoffed. "She doesn't speak much so she would obviously be horrible in a conversation."

"Have you tried speaking to her in French?" the redhead pressed.

"No." Weiss replied.

"Well, I don't know much about people, but did it ever occur to you that she might be feeling threatened which is why she doesn't talk?"

Weiss scoffed. "Threatened by _what?_"

"Everything around her." Yang broke into the conversation, Pyrrha gazing between the trio with interest. "Vice Principal Goodwitch said she preferred speaking French because she wasn't confident in her English."

"Maybe she thinks a situation will arise in which she might get something wrong?" Pyrrha suggested, looking uncertainly to Yang, who gave her a nod to continue. "Perhaps, she doesn't want to embarrass herself so she does not talk."

Weiss blinked as the bell rang and Ruby shook her head. "Just... try thinking about how she feels, okay?" She turned to face the front as Weiss slowly did the same, casting a quick glance to her foreign buddy as she did. Mr. Oobleck rushed into the room, carrying his usual cup of coffee and setting down a stack of papers on his desk as he took a sip from it.

"Good morning, students." he called to the class, receiving a few grumbled responses. Pyrrha and Nora both gave respectful and cheerful greetings respectively and Blake nodded to him, opening her mouth to speak, but thinking better of it and closing it again, returning her eyes to her book. Mr. Oobleck caught the motion and gave each of the foreign students in the room a nod before delving into the lesson, turning to begin writing on the chalkboard.

"Today, we will be continuing with our lesson from last class on the Spanish conquistadors and the areas below the United States." Mr. Oobleck took a sip of his coffee before setting the mug down and hurrying across the room to another chalkboard where he continued writing where the other sentence left off. "As you all know, the United States had not grown quite that big at this point, which is how the Spanish managed to gain so much of the western land. However, the acquisition of the western lands did not quell the Spanish thirst for conquest." He zoomed back to the front of the room and began writing on the board there once more before turning to his students.

"Now then, can anyone tell me what happened when the conquistadors arrived in the areas now known as Mexico, Central America and South America?" Hands raised, but Mr. Oobleck looked past them to the brunette reading her book in the back row. "Miss Belladonna?"

Lowering her book, Blake took a deep breath and began to speak. Ruby and Yang (and the rest of the class for that matter) had roughly the same reaction that Weiss did to hearing the girl's voice. "When ze conquistadors arrived in Mexico and ze lower Americas, zey immediately set about making a... s-slave continent?"

"A slave trade, yes." Mr. Oobleck nodded. "Can you tell us anything else?"

"Several 'undred natives were killed or forced from zeir land because ze Spanish were ruzless in zeir plunder of ze land, to ze point of setting up a s-social... class?"

"Very good, Miss Belladonna!" Mr. Oobleck grinned, turning back to the board as Blake disappeared back behind her book to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Now then, Miss Belladonna was absolutely right. The Spanish did in fact plunder the land, taking the land that the natives owned and setting up a class system to determine the blood purity of the people living in their city-states and countries."

Weiss made certain to take diligent notes, but every now and then, she snuck a peek back to her buddy and cocked her head, wondering what she was hiding behind that book. _What's it even about?_ _Ugh, listen to me. I'm getting obsessed over something stupid. Just ignore her._

Across the room, Cardin was grinning at the brunette, eyes surveying her every curve as he completely ignored the teacher. _Brains and beauty._ he thought with a smug grin. _And that accent isn't half-bad either. It'll be the talk of the school when I bag a chick like that. And she's so shy that it shouldn't take too long to have her wrapped around my finger within a few days._

Turning to face the front as his mind formulated a plan, Cardin snickered silently, sending the other members of hi group a wink, letting them each know that something was cooking in his mind and to be ready for it. Naturally, unbeknownst to Cardin, Nora had been watching him the entire time as she hummed quietly to herself. She watched as his eyes went first to the redheaded Greek athlete and then to the black-haired French bookworm before he winked at the four other boys in his group of friends (one of which was the buddy for her friend Ren).

_I wonder what he's planning._ she mused to herself. _Ooh! Maybe he's going to get them all to help him answer the question about sloths I brought up earlier! That's so great. I should help! I'll go to the athlete girl first since Cardin seems really interested in the French girl._ Smiling widely, Nora went back to her humming, waving to Ren who nodded to her and continued taking notes.

* * *

_**Just so we're all clear, I literally did say the lines for Blake out loud in my best French accent. However, J.K. Rowling may also have been of some help when trying to figure out how to get the accent. I like my writing to be as realistic as possible after all. **_

_**Next up, thank you to the anon that actually bothered to send one of my tumblr blogs (only one is linked to my profile, the other is for fun use. If you want to find it, search **RWBY Monochrome** on tumblr... or **RWBY Volume 2 Spoilers**, specifically like that. Trust me, you'll find me.) a message. Though that message was asking an important question, I still couldn't help but rejoice at the fact that I was finally getting somewhere with these things. Seriously, I thought you guys didn't pay attention to the message below at all. So thank y'all who are following me on tumblr and special thanks to that anon.**_

_**Lastly, I won't do super long author's notes at the end of every chapter, I swear.**_

_**Aside from that, just wanted to let you guys know I'm now on Tumblr (gothalbinoangel-fiction), Twitter ((a)gothalbinoangel), a Facebook (Goth Albino Angel) and an Archive of Our Own account (GothAlbinoAngel). There are more details on my profile.**_

_**That is all. Now, if you would, please review.**_


End file.
